Look Further
by LaughingFrog
Summary: Bella Swan Is bullied by Edward Cullen- her best friends brother. Not to help the fact she is also abused at home by her dad- Charlie. What happens one day when Edward realizes theres more to ugly duck's life than just a cover? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

BEEP! NOISE! BEEP! NOISE! I groaned as I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. I could feel the soreness seep into my bones as I got up and stretched. My name is Bella Swan, a hopeless wanderer. When bad things happen, I just wander around in my brain, looking and finding possibilities, or just to get away. I grabbed a towel and hoped in the shower. I scanned down my body, looking at the damage down last night as I let my hair soak in the shampoo. A bruise on the top of my arm, a weird click in my jaw, sore muscles, and some bruising on my stomach. If this was five years ago, I would have about ten more bruises, but by now my skin has toughened up and ill usually just get a couple or so. Mostly soreness, so not bad, I smirked to myself. Rinsing the shampoo, I started to hum my favorite song, Pompeii, by bastille. Sometimes I feel like a citizen there, trying to escape and survive, knowing there is no way out in the end. I went to my room and put on some clothes, remembering to wear a long sleeved shirt. 'Appearance Check!' I thought in my brain as I put up my hair. I stepped in front of the mirror I had on the backside of my door. Black Nike sweatpants, blue long sleeved t-shirt (favorite color!) and some light grey vans. Pretty snazzy Bella, pretty snazzy. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. After stashing a granola bar, I went outside and slung my backpack in the bed of Herman. Who? What? When? Where? Why? Herman is my black ford truck parked on the side of my house, I got him from Charlie a couple of years ago, him claiming too annoyed to drive me to school anymore. Charlie is a nice guy when he's not drunk. Well, not nice, but tolerable. When he's drunk, that's when the bruises happen. Turning on the radio, I hummed to Katy Perry on the way to school. I'm always in a good mood in the morning, just because. You would think that's when I would be the most down, but that's not the case. I'm just a morning person. Maybe it's the fresh morning air smell, maybe it's the way the flowers smell in the planter box outside my window, I don't know, but I just love the morning. Then as I pulled into the parking lot, my mood soured and the bliss I have of the morning is gone. The school looks just like a box. You would think it would be cooler because it's the 21st century, but no our school s just a giant box, surrounded by other smaller boxes. A blonde could have made a better building than that. No offence to blondes. I parked Herman and sat there and waited for the song to end. Right as it was about to finish, a loud tapping noise scared me from right outside my window.

"Jesus!" I yelled as opened the door. It was my best and only friend, Alice Cullen. She was wearing a pale yellow dress down to her knees, with a denim jacket and those weird brown ankle boot heel things.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said, handing me my bag from the back, "What's up?"

"My heart rate" I deadpanned, glaring at her for startling me. Alice just rolled her eyes, and we went to sit down in the courtyard before the first bell rang. I plopped down my bag and pulled the book I was reading, 'Emma' by Jane Austen. Alice took out her make-up bag and did the final touch ups on her face or whatever while we waited for the bell to ring. I would be worried about Alice's older brother, Edward, tormenting me, but him and his crew are usually late and don't show up until halfway through first period. I would know, sadly he has first and sixth period with me. The next twenty minutes before the bell consisted of me reading while Alice trying to distract me like taking a piece of her hair and sighing while slyly (not really) putting it in front of my page. Or coming and sitting next to me from around the table and laying on me. I finally gave in and listened while she talked about this cute guy she met, I think his name was Garrett? I don't really remember and frankly I don't really care. After the bell rang we split up, me going to my locker while she went to the bathroom. I was putting my backpack away and trying to get out my thick science book when I dropped it from the heavy weight. I hissed quietly and muttered to myself how stupid I was which distracted me from him and his gang coming through the door. I picked it up and stuffed it into my smaller bag, which I had for class and shut my locker when Tanya, Edwards's girlfriend, shoved me to the ground and muttered pathetic while walking toward her class. Edward kicked me into the lockers when he walked by, chuckling to himself and high- fiving his buddies. I groaned and pushed myself back up after he and his friends left. Alice came out of the bathroom and ran over to me.

"What happened?" she demanded. I told Alice about the bullying a couple of months ago, but not the abuse. I was afraid she would leave me if I told her, not believing that the chief of police would harm his own daughter. Then I would be completely alone.

"Tanya and Edward again, no biggie." I said, clearing my head from the small dizzy spell from standing up to quickly. I guess Edward finally got his sorry ass out of bed on time today.

"I'm sorry, I should have been there to protect you from my idiot brother." Oh yeah, Alice is Edward sister. It's Funny how my best friend and worst enemy are both in the same family.

"Its fine Alice, I can manage on my own, I have for years." Alice looked sadly at me, and grabbed my hand in a sisterly manner.

"I know Bella, lets just head to class." Alice dropped me off at the door of my first period before heading to her own. I tugged at the bottom of my sleeves before walking over to my desk. I sat next to the window, so I just kept my whole body turned that way and tried to blend in as best as possible. After the bell rang, my teacher began explaining a new project we had coming up.

"Ok class, I will be pulling your names out of this hat to assign your partners. Now remember this project will be done outside of my class, so exchange numbers and all that." Mrs. Williamson explained before drawing names. I didn't pay attention until she called my name.

"Isabella and Edward" She said, and kept drawing names. Crap, well that just made my day. I walked forward silently and stood by him while he grabbed our assignment directions. He was smirking.

"So Swan, where are we going to work on this? My place, your place, Tanya's place?" Yes, Edward, because I would love to work on a project with you, especially at your girlfriend's house so you can suck face with her while I work on the project. What was he even thinking? I would do it by myself, and not even have to deal with him. I put my hair in my face and wrapped my arms around my torso,

"Just give me the papers. It will be done by Monday." I whispered hoarsely, I always talk quietly around someone I'm scared of, Yes, Ill admit, I'm scared of Edward. Edward just laughed.

"Yeah right. Like I'd let someone as stupid as you ruin my grade in this class." I winced as he put his hand on the desk beside me, grabbing his bag; I was for sure he was going to hit me. He didn't even notice my wince.

"Then at the Library, in the mornings." It was the only time Charlie would allow, because he got up and was gone by four, so it wouldn't disturb his schedule and me making dinner for him. Edward snorted.

"You really think I would get up that early, we'll do it in the afternoon." Edward stated. I started to panic. What about Charlie's dinner?

"I can't." I squeaked.

"And why not, an ugly duck like you probably wouldn't have anything else to do."

"I just can't. Just do the project by yourself or give it to me." I whispered, hugging myself tighter. Edward pushed me a little while handing over the papers for the assignment.

"Fine, but it better be done tomorrow, I 'just cant' wait until Monday." Edward mocked me. He went back to his desk afterward and got out his iPhone. I winced where he pushed me; I was still sore there from last week. I gathered up the papers and put them neatly into my binder and placed that back into my bag. Mrs. Williamson settled everyone back down and we continued onto todays lesson. She was just explaining all the pieces on the confederate soldiers uniforms when the bell rang and I grabbed my bag before dashing out the door, worried about finishing the entire project in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Shoot! Shootety-shoot shoot! It was 5:30! I'm late! I raced downstairs and into the kitchen. The smell of burning fish filled my nose. I set a timer! What happened? I checked the kitchen timer. Oh, great. I'm so stupid! I set the clock and everything, perfectly fine, but I never pressed start! I quickly grabbed some oven mitts from below the sink and practically ran over to the oven to pull the fish out. It was dark, but maybe manageable. I got out a knife to see if I could scrape some of the dark color off the fish. I gave up quickly. Maybe I could turn it into pasta? After boiling the noodles, I cut up the fish and mixed it in. I don't think this has ever been made before by anyone on earth, but I'll have to give it a go. After adding some salt, I glided the pasta into a bowl in front of Charlie's chair and set a smaller bowl next to it filled with fresh fruit. The door slammed open and I could already smell the stench of beer on his ratty clothes. Charlie stumbled through the door to the kitchen/dining room. He laughed drunkenly before slumping down into his chair. He glanced in my direction while he struggled to pick up his fork.

"What are you doing just standing there, cinderfatty?" I looked down while Charlie laughed to himself because of his skills of coming up with a new nickname for me every night. I learn to ignore it, I'm severely underweight so it doesn't bother me, I know it's not true

"Answer the question!" Charlie yelled, before eating his food. I was thankful for that because if his plate was empty he would start to hit me. He continued to eat while I stammered out a weak response.

"I…uh I um… wanted to…uh make sure that you wouldn't uh have any… problems with the um… meal." Charlie looked at me before responding.

"Why would I have any trouble? Are you trying to poison me?" Charlie got up from his chair and walked over to me.

"No sir." I said to the floor. Charlie grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Have you told anyone about our arrangement? Or are you too ugly and weak to even have someone to tell." That hurt, because it was true. Well, I could tell Alice, but at the same time, I cant. She wouldn't believe me and then I'll be all alone. No one will ever believe me.

"No sir." I whispered, his breath right next to my ear. Charlie grabbed my head and slammed it against a cabinet.

"Good girl cinderfatty, because you know what happens if you do tell?" Charlie said still holding in to my hair.

"yes sir." I said, pain flaring in my head. Charlie pushed me to the ground and stomped on my ankle.

"And what would I do?" Charlie said in an even, cold tone.

"you would find me" I whispered before Charlie continued to kick and punch me until I blacked out.

I woke up at 3 am in the middle of the kitchen. Blood stained clothes. I checked my injuries. A swollen ankle, bump on my head, and a bruise on my stomach, and little cuts everywhere, probably from Charlie while I was passed out. I got up using the cabinet as balance, and struggled to the downstairs guest bedroom. I kept an extra change of pajamas for times like these. I grabbed them and limped over to the bathroom adjoining it. I took off my clothes and stared at the girl in front of me. She had brunette hair, which was dull and plain. And ugly brown eyes. They reminded me of that gross tree bark brown which had been soaked in a light shade of moss, creating a nasty barf color. She was pale as a white washed doctors office walls. You could see her bones. Her nose was crooked and ugly from a break. And her entire poster just makes you want to cringe and look away. I have never seen something so ugly than a mirror, its hostile reflectiveness spitting in your face, forcing away any confidence and shoving self-consciousness back into your face.

I wet a washcloth and began to clean myself up, trying not to look at the mirror. When I finished putting Neosporin on the cuts and some wrap on my ankle, I went back into the kitchen and grabbed some bleach and began to clean away the blood. It looked like a murder scene. Then I filled up a cup of water and went up to my room to work on the project Edward assigned me. I don't know why I ever deal with him, but frankly I just want high school to be over with.

The following morning I got up from my desk, where I fell asleep working, and went into the bathroom to take a shower and re-bandage my ankle. There was nothing I could do about the bump on my head, but I was sure it would go away in a few weeks. When I came out I put on some jeans, boots (so my ankle could stay still for the most part), and a green shirt with my red jacket to cover my arms. Its not the best outfit in the world, but frankly I don't care what others think about me anymore. Edward is right, I am ugly and useless and worthless and I shouldn't even bother to change his mind.

I sat back down and finished the project; I still had 15 minutes before I had to leave. I call it my "procrastination time" It's the time I have in the morning to finish the work I didn't want to do last night, or was too passed out from that evenings activities to complete. I slipped the binder in my bag. It was just a short thing about some questions over the lab on body parts. Completed with a model, of course.

Stuffing a bar down my throat, I stepped outside to my truck and slung my bag in the truck bed. The weather felt amazing against the awful mood I had this morning, and it just made my day a little better. Since my life is very "interesting" I try to look for good things in the small things, or whatever that quote said.

Arriving at school, I found Alice in the courtyard. I was quickly walking over to her, trying not be noticed when I see a foot flash out in front of me. Tanya. I groaned when I tasted the asphalt in my mouth. Spitting it out, I pushed myself of the ground, and ignored her, walking all the way to Alice. Edward just arrived in his ugly car (it is actually a very nice car, but since I hate him, its ugly), so I didn't have to worry about Tanya for a while, she was too preoccupied. Alice didn't notice, so that was good. I knew I shouldn't have told her about the bullying; she gets too worked up about it all anyways.

"Hey best friend!" I faked the cheeriness. Last week she told me I was too grumpy, so this is my way to make fun of her. See, I have life. My personal problems don't swallow me whole like a dark shadow casting over a dead corpse.

"Hey Bella." Alice said, she seemed down, I wonder what happened?

"You okay? You seem to not have put on your happy perfume this morning."

"I told Garrett yesterday after school that I liked him, but he just laughed at me." Alice's eyes cast down to her shoes. She picked at her newly- manicured nails.

"Its okay Alice, honestly, I didn't want to tell you this, but he was a douche anyway. I thought that after he was exposed to all things Alice, Happy and gorgeous, then he might of changed but I guess that didn't happen, so I'm sorry it didn't happen the way we both wanted it to." I felt guilty; I should have known that nobody changes, no matter what happens. Maybe that's why I let Charlie get to me. Because I thought he might have been able to change, but after today, I don't think he ever will. Maybe I should just risk it, and run away? He wouldn't be able to find me, would he? I mean, there's one of me in this whole world. What if I took Alice with me? Would she understand? Oh who am I kidding. I hear about all these people who cut themselves when there depressed. If I am even to coward to even do that, how the hell am I supposed to run away?

"Thanks Bella, you always know how to make me feel a little better. I feel like I don't do enough for you, your friendship means a lot to me, you know?" Alice whispered. I blushed. I was about to reply, when Edward came up to Alice.

"Still hanging out with trash, I see? Oh, sister, I know you can do better than that." Edward pointed at me, smirking. Alice got tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sometimes, I wonder who you are, Edward. Bella is the sweetest, most beautifulist person I have ever met. She deserves more than all of us combined. Here you are spitting hate at her, yet she never returns it. Tell me, Edward, have you ever seen Bella do anything like that to anyone else? Right before you marched your sorry ass up here she was trying to make me feel better. Over what, you might be thinking. Well you wouldn't know because you never pay attention to what anyone says. She's thoughtful, and smart, and just a good person. But you are the WORST person I have EVER met and am ASHAMED to call you my brother, Edward. I'm embarrassed to be related to you." And with that, Alice stormed off. I know she means well, but come on, I knew she only said that to make a point about how she was upset over Garrett. I understand completely. What I don't understand is Edward expression throughout the whole thing; he looked almost thoughtful, then started at something on my arm. I looked down. Oh My God, he saw one of my bruises. Check that still is seeing it. I yanked my sleeve down, and grabbed my stuff as quickly as possible.

"Sorry about Alice. She didn't mean any of it. Sorry for getting in your way. Sorry." I stumbled as I tried to get away, and before I could, he grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, furious.

"Nothing, probably from when you kicked me into the lockers. Sorry about you having to see it. Ill go put on make-up." I tried to go once more, but he wouldn't let me. Did he want to hit me?

"Fine. Just make it quick." I said looking down and drawing into myself. He let go of my wrist. Hopefully it wont hurt too bad this time. After a couple seconds, I looked back up to see him looking at me, confused.

"What in gods name are you doing Swan?" He exclaimed.

"I-I thought you wanted to hit me?" I was looking down at the floor. He looked surprised, then angry, then sad. He quickly backed away. I took that as a no, and turned around to go back into the building. I only took a few steps before I fell. I scraped my hand on a rock, and it looked bad. I cursed at myself. I was about to get up, when Edward was right next to me, with some weird look on his face. I braced myself for a hit, but again, it never came. I carefully got back up, and looked at him.

"A-are you okay?" I asked him. Maybe he wasn't feeling well, or didn't like blood. He never responded, just kept looking angrier and angrier.

"I-I'm sorry. Do you not like blood? I'll go get it rinsed off, and bandaged." I said shakily. He seemed to get even more upset. "Or not. I can just rinse it. Maybe." God, I am so stupid. He doesn't care about my hand. He just wants… what does he want? Maybe he wants me to leave. Before he could reply, I ran into the building, clutching my hand. I went into the restrooms, and to the sink. I pulled up my sleeve, and rinsed the blood down the drain. Then carefully, I got out my bag, and went to work. First putting on some Neosporin, and then putting on a wrap. Hopefully, Edward would just leave me alone from now on. I doubt it. Slinging my bag on my back, I stepped outside the restroom, and went to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Okay, here's Chapter 3 Of "Look Further"

* * *

Bella POV:

I still can't believe I have to ruin my mornings by going to _that_ class. I'm fine with history, in fact I actually love the subject, but Edward is in that class. Hopefully, I can just lay low and avoid him. I did the project, so maybe that would make him ease up on me for a few days. It can't be that horrible, can it? I worked really hard on the assignment, and I feel like it's "A" worthy. I'll admit it; I actually am a great student. I get my work done on time; I try _really_ hard on everything I do. Because when you're focused you forget everything around you except what you're focused on. It gives me an escape. Now, its not the greatest escape because who likes doing homework? Am I right? I'd frankly rather read. But I need a scholarship to get into a good college so that I can leave, and forget all this _crap_ ever happened. I carry all of my stuff in my bag, so that way I don't have to go to my locker between classes because that would be giving Edward and "The Group" an opportunity I'm not willing to give them. I work my way over to the classroom, earning a few snide comments. As quick as I can, I pick the seat next to the window like I always do, and open up my book to the next page. I'm so absorbed in it I don't even realize it when a certain bronze-haired bully sits next to me.

"What's up, book worm?" His voice startles me, and I wince when he "playfully" shoulder punches my arm. He looks at me with that funny expression again like he had outside, before he replaces it with a smirk.

"What, did you go mute or something?" He continued.

"Nothing…j-just reading." I muttered out a reply to his earlier question, before reaching over and getting the assignment out of my bag.

"Here's the assignment from yesterday…the model is still out in my car. I can give it to you after school or at lunch." I said in a shaky breath. He looked surprised. Did he not want me to do it? Did he want to complete it by himself?

"You…actually completed the assignment? Did you have to stay up all night?" His tone of voice confused me, it was almost as if he was slightly maybe kind of concerned?

"Isn't that what you wanted? L-look, if you want-ted to do it by yourself then you should've kept it." I was almost whispering at the end, and Edward had to lean in a little to catch the last part. He looked kind of guilty, probably for…not demanding it sooner? I don't really understand why else he would be guilty. Maybe he was angry instead? No, I know what that face looks like. Hmm… weird. Edward snatched it out of my hand.

"What car do you drive, I'll come and get the model after school." I guess he's not mad at me for somewhat criticizing him. I tore out a piece of notebook paper and wrote 'Black for truck, near the back' as best as I could with my left hand, my right was currently unavailable from earlier.

"Why write it down?"

"So you won't forget." The teacher walked strait in afterward and began the lesson.

-Line Break-

At lunchtime, I normally don't eat a lot because it might upset my stomach, so when I went into the queue, all I got was a "fun sized" water bottle and a banana. Making my way to the back of the room, I sat down at a table and opened up my book, waiting for Alice. When she came though, she looked like she completely got over Garrett, because she was all smiles, more so than usual. In a dazed state, she sat down next to me and opened up her lunch box, picking up something random and beginning to eat.

"What's got you so high on rainbows?" I questioned, putting my book back into my bag. It looked like she only just realized I was here, because she nearly fell off her chair.

"When did you get there? You almost gave me a heart attack and I'm well under eighty!" Alice said, calming down from being so scared.

"Um, Alice, I was here when you sat down…" I trailed off, wondering why she was more so out of it than usual.

"Really? Weird." She just shrugged. I was about to continue eating, but she gave me that look where that she knows that I know that she has news and that I have to ask her.

"Ok fine, what happened?" Then she shoved aside her food and launched into full detail.

"So I was storming into the building after yelling at my brother, right? Well, there I was, furiously going down the all to my locker when I bump smack-dab into someone! And I look up, and Bella, you'll never guess who it was!"

"Who was it Alice?"

"Jasper Hale! Can you believe it! Well, he asks me what's wrong and we go into this whole conversation about anything and everything when he asks me out! _Jasper Hale_ asks _me_ out! So of course I say yes and then he escorts me to class and kisses my hand when we get there! I'm just so excited!"

You see, Alice has always had a crush on this guy, and occasionally crushing on other guys too, like Garrett. She's one of those people who can do that. For me, if I ever do have a crush, which isn't often, I can only have one at a time, and they can't be a celebrity. I just don't get how to have a crush on them because you don't even know the person. Alice, is the complete opposite, but I'm happy that she's finally able to go on a date with this guy.

Jasper then walked into the cafeteria and looked around until he spotted Alice, and walked over. His friends were all looking at him weird, probably because I was here, and Edward was glaring right at me from the table next to Jasper's friend's table. I tried to hide in my book. Luckily Tanya occupied his attention by sitting in his lap. Alice started squealing and jumped up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Even though their relationship just started less than four hours ago, you can tell that this one is going to last. The look on their face is indescribable, like they already are in love, but haven't yet realized it. I wish I could have that one day. I chastised myself, of course that wouldn't happen to me. Edward is right. I am just an ugly duck, who on earth would want to ever be in a relationship with me?

They sat side by side through out lunch and did all the small couple stuff like holding hands under the table or staring at each other often, while I was eating my non-exsistan lunch. I have a feeling that this was the day Alice was going to leave me. Why would she stay here when she can go and sit with her new fabulous boyfriend at his table?

"OH MY GOD!" Alice shrieked, looking down at my hand. Oh yeah, I almost forgot my right hand wasn't functioning.

"Bella! What happened?" she hastily inquired. Jasper noticed me for the first time. It was weird though, he actually didn't glare, maybe even a little concerned. Oh stop hoping. He probably was just indifferent.

"Oh, uh, I, uh fell outside before school after you left." I stammered, shy under Jasper and Alice's gaze.

"I'm sorry! I should have been there for you!" Alice looked concerned. My only friend.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I, um didn't want to bother you…" I trailed off, indicating how she was busy with Jasper at the time.

"Bella, really, I wouldn't have minded, and neither would've Jasper, right Jazz?"

"Yeah, sorry about your hand." Jasper exclaimed. I was so shocked; he was the first male to ever be nice to me this year. I couldn't even respond, as I looked at him. I just nodded.

Once lunch was over, I made my way to gym, oh joy, kill me now. At least it's my last class. But the problem is I don't want the school day to end either, because I have to see Edward and Charlie after school. After changing in the bathrooms, I thankfully snuck past Tanya and her crew and entered the gym. Because this school was so damn tiny, we had to share it with the boys, and Edward was in this class, just to top it off. I immediately went into the corner and waited for the coach to come in from his office, where he was currently reading a car magazine. Normally, he'll put one girl and one boy in charge for the class, and then retreat into his office for the rest.

I stared off into space, until the whistle blew.

"Alright, Cullen and Denali in charge." Coach said, and then went back into his office. I almost cried. Could my day get any worse?

"Okay, today were going to play indoor soccer." Of course it could. Edward and Tanya divided up the teams, and I was picked last, no surprise there. Edward huffed when I was placed on his team. He took us over to one side of the gym, and we circled up. Well, they did, I just stood to the side.

"Okay, were going to play a Four, Three, Three, got it?" Edward rambled, explaining who was going to be in which position, when he realized we didn't have eleven players, he looked around, and spotted me.

"Oh yeah, we got stuck with Swan." He complained. I winced.

"Just play inside defender okay? Can you handle that?" He asked slowly, as if I couldn't understand. I just looked down at my shoes.

"Y-yeah, okay" I muttered. The rest of the people chuckled at Edward's taunting.

"Yeah, do you understand? Are you sure?" Mike chipped in. A couple of other people did too, and I just stood there awkwardly until the got it out of their system. I took a glance up, only to be met with Edward's stormy green eyes. He looked mad, probably for being stuck with me though.

"I get it, sorry for being stuck with you guys." I whispered, mainly to myself, they were laughing too loud to notice. I guess Edward did hear me though, because he just seemed to get madder at me. I just stopped talking.

We got into our positions, as Edward in the goal and Newton next to me, which makes the situation even better. The game started out fine, our team with all the soccer players so not too soon we were in the lead 2-0. Then the next half started. Not even five minutes in the ball came at my face, and when I tried to dodge, Mike shoved me a little forward, causing the ball to hit my forehead. I fell down, and everyone laughed at me. I cursed to myself, and struggled to get up. Mike just pushed me down again. Finally I was able to get back up, but was really dizzy. I swayed a little, but was able to stand up. After getting a nurses pass, I snuck my way to the door on the opposite way, but first I had to go past Edward. And I failed. Tripping right in front of him, I was so scared. I jumped backward and turned to get out of his way as quickly as possible.

"Sorry, so sorry, I'll just be leaving. Sorry again. And for leaving you a teammate short. Well, not that I was any help at all, just sorry. " I stuttered, backing away.

"It's fine, Bella." He whispered toward me, looking me in the eye. I was speechless.

"You don't have to say that, it's not okay, I'm just a liability, I'm sorry." I said back, quickly leaving. I could feel his gaze until I left.

-Line Break-

After leaving the nurses office with an ice pack, I just skipped going back to class and went out to my truck. After getting out a book, I waited for Edward to show up to get the model I made of a confederate solider uniform. It was some of my best work, with fine details, because I wasn't sure what his standard was. It wasn't life size, but when you line it all up it's the size of a poster, per requirements. It was still big enough to not fit I a locker though without bending it, so that's why he was coming after school today. The bell rang, and I kept reading, not expecting him to be out soon, so just to be sure I was planning to make simple grilled cheese and fruit with French fries that I would pick up at the diner. Charlie loved that every once in a while, but its simple, so I can't make it every night or else he'll think I'm lazy. What just occurred to me was how stupid I was; why not just give it to Alice? That would've avoided this whole thing. Damn, everyone is right, I am stupid and dumb.

A knocking startled me coming from my window, it was Edward. I quickly jumped out of my car and opened the back of the covered hood, getting out the model. After handing it to him, he looked surprised, so I figured it wasn't good enough. I prepared myself.

"Wow, this, is really good Swan." He said, looking down, then glancing up. Suddenly he was angry.

"What in gods name are you doing?" He fumed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you didn't like it, and I figured you would express it." I said, wincing.

"You, actually thought I was going to hit you? Just because you thought I wouldn't like it?" He said, getting worked up.

"You done it for less." Regretting the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. He stared at me, opened mouth and wide eyed, furious. But even I knew I was right, so I tensed again.

"I-I" he exclaimed, almost yelling. But I think I made him speechless, because he left in a rush. That was weird. I just got in my truck, already dreading tomorrow when he'll probably go through with hitting me. Sighing, I pulled out of parking lot and headed to the diner, to face an entirely new evil, well, maybe not, maybe it's the same, I just don't know. I'm stupid.

* * *

Well, yup.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

Today should be better. Yesterday after school Charlie had the late shift so I didn't see him, thank god. I just finished my homework and went to bed. This morning was nice so far, and I even ate some breakfast. I feel better when things go smoothly; it gives me hope for the future. Swinging my bag in the bed of my truck, I sat down inside the cab. It smelled like me, not stale beer, not sweat, and not Charlie. It was peace, it was privacy, it was home. If I could, I would live out of my truck. If only. After listening to some songs on the radio (I love 'Hey Brother' by Avicii, it always puts me in a better mood) I arrived at school. I was still smiling, making it to the courtyard with an eager smiling Alice and a goofy-faced Jasper.

"Hey Alice" I shyly looked at Jasper. "Hey Jasper."

"Hi Bella" Jasper drawled out, before Alice could start chattering away. Jasper wasn't friends with Edward and his crew, so that made me a little more comfortable around him. Plus, I trust Alice, and her judgment. If she says he's okay, then he's okay.

"How's your hand?" Alice questioned, looking concerned.

"I've had worse." I replied, wanting her to drop the subject, I'm not used to people talking or helping me. It seems un-natural. Alice quickly jumped onto the next subject. I zoned out, and focused on my hands, a nervous habit. Jasper made me uneasy, and it has nothing to do with him, it's just my experience with males before. I can't be comfortable around any of them. Once I go off to college, hopefully it will fade, and that way I can maybe even have a boyfriend. That is, if anyone would even want to touch me.

"Bella how does that sound. Bella? Hello?" Alice said, bringing me back.

"Um, I'm sorry Alice, what were you saying?" she was about to reply, when I herd a voice from behind me.

"Awww, did your ugliness make you go deaf? Poor thing." Tanya said, standing next to Edward who just looked somewhere else. I quickly stood up, and gathered my things. Again, a little too quickly, and I was dizzy for a second again. I put a hand on the table to steady myself, and looked toward Alice and Jasper.

"Bye guys, I'm going to head to class earlier." I said, softly. Alice nodded, looking at Tanya, glaring, as was Jasper. I just shrunk into myself. I quickly walked to my locker and did the combination. After opening it, I grabbed some books, but was too slow. Tanya slammed my fingers in the locker. They turned purple. I was overcome with pain.

"Sorry, Goose, didn't see you there." She said, smirking. I could see black spots. It was too much. I dropped my books. I wasn't prepared for it. Leaning into the lockers and sliding down to the floor, I lost my hearing. I could see her smiling, giving Edward a kiss behind her. He looked in pain. I wasn't sure why. Maybe he was going to join in. That thought scared me worse. I struggled, but managed to get up and grab my purse with my good hand, which was next to my books, then stumble to the bathroom. Leaning over the sink I let the tears flow. With shaky hands, I brought out my medical tape. Carefully wrapping my fingers, I tried to avoid the other tape from two days ago. I then looked into the mirror in front of me.

I couldn't recognize the girl. She had red eyes and cheeks, with dirt colored brown hair, and was very pale. Very ugly. Very boring. Very thin. Taking a few moments to gather myself together, I went back to my locker to grab my books, which were still on the ground. They had writing all over them. 'Your too ugly to even be a slut', 'Fucking Goose', ' just kill yourself already'. More tears sprung into my eyes as I picked up the books and stumbled to class. I made it right before the bell rang, sliding down into my seat. I put my jacket over them, not wanting anyone to see. Edward came in late again, but Mrs. Williamson didn't care. He sat down next to me, looking irritated again. He glared at my fingers. I slipped them under the jacket too.

"Alright class, since the project is due soon, I have decided to give you all this Friday off from working on regular classwork and so you may get with your partner and work on the assignment. Remember, it's due next Wednesday!" and with that, my day turned form bad to worse. I got up and started to slide my desk next to his. It was hard, because of my fingers. He just grabbed the thing with one arm and slid it next to his. I was shocked. He's never been that nice.

"Thank you Edward." I said shakily. He looked at me.

"Why are you thanking me?" he questioned, an intense emotion in his eyes.

"Because you helped me." I quickly replied.

"All I did was scoot your desk over because you couldn't. Because my fucking girlfriend slammed your fingers in a fucking locker." He sneered.

"Sorry." I whispered. Before he could reply. Mrs. Williamson came over.

"Isabella Swan! Detention! Next time work on the project instead of chatting it up with Edward." She gave me a glare. I was speechless.

"But I-I already finished." I stammered.

"Really? Lets see it then." I was going to reach into my bag, but I remembered Edward had it. And I wasn't going to bother him.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I left it at home." I explained, looking down at my fingers. She glared at me again.

"What a coincidence. Detention" She deadpanned, moving on. My face went white. I was going to be late home. I was going to die.

"What the fuck Swan, you knew I had it." Edward said, whisper-yelling at me. I was too out of it, too scared. I mentally shut down.

"Sorry, Edward, I didn't want to disturb you." I said, robotically. I stiffened my back and laid my hands in front of me, staring at the front of the room. My jacket slipped to the floor, but I was too far-gone to notice. Edward grabbed my face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he said, almost yelling. Then he noticed the writing on my book. "Who the hell is doing this to you?" My face was expressionless. I gave up.

"Tanya, you, the rest of the school, really. Oh and Char-." I stopped mid-sentence, not too far gone to say that. When I went into this state, I could almost never get out of it. It always happened before a big beating, and lasted until those bruises faded. He searched my eyes. He looked panicked.

"What? I thought it was just Tanya. A-and me" He said, shocked.

I replied again, just answering his questions, too out of it to be scared. To be anything, really. "Your top of the school, what did you think was going to happen? Don't you remember? You saw some of it yesterday, with Mike in gym. It happens all the time. But don't let that stop you. I'm used to it." I said with a sigh. My voice was foreign; my movements chunky, my eyed glazed over. I was done. I had a small smile on my face. I sat like that all through class, and he was staring too, his face red, and his fists white from clenching them. I wouldn't be surprised if he hit me right now. Really, I wouldn't be anything.

* * *

At lunch, I got lemonade and sat down, People stopped tripping me. It was weird. Maybe they realized how far gone I was. Maybe they were just now giving me a break. Edward was staring at me again from across the room. I just sat there with my untouched lemonade, staring at the wall. Alice and Jasper had been trying to get my attention for the last few minutes. I didn't care.

After lunch was over, I robotically went to the gym, dressed out, and stepped onto the glossy floor, waiting for coach. He shouted from the office that it was going to be just like yesterday. Same captains and everything. Edward and Tanya stood up and spoke over.

"Alright, so today were going to play dodge ball, okay?" Tanya said, giggling. She and Edward divided up the teams, and when it was down to the last two players, Arnold and me Tanya begrudgingly took me, telling Edward that she had to because he was stuck with me yesterday. Some of the people that were also on Edwards's team yesterday groaned. After the games started, I stood in the corner and stared on again. Still. Tanya hit me on the head with a ball. I didn't notice. After we were done I changed and headed on the long walk to the detention room. Stopping at my locker, I carefully put some books away, and shut the door. Turning around, I saw Edward there.

"Look Swan, if you need to go home, just go, Ill cover for you." That snapped me out of it.

"N-no don't bother its okay I'm not worth and really I never had anyone do something like that so just don't worry about it, it won't kill me (actually, it might)" I stammered out. He looked relieved.

"Finally, what was wrong with you earlier? After Mrs. Williamson said you had detention you spaced out. Are you afraid of it or something?" I was surprised he noticed.

"Something like that" I muttered, waiting to see if he had something else to say. After a while I turned around to started to head to the room again, when he blocked my path, yet again.

"Swan, I told you, go home." He didn't suggest it this time.

"Thank you Edward, again." I said sincerely. Maybe I'll survive the day. He looked pleased; at least I had done something right. I walked out to my truck, and got in. I felt appreciated, for the first time. It was nice.


End file.
